Death Of A Witch
by Jordina
Summary: One-Shot. Melinda is burned at the stake because of Matthew Tate. Luckily she has a friend to help her through it all, even as she's being burned.


I just sat down and wrote it. It's the night before Melinda Warren died and the day she did die. I kept it as accurate as I could. Benjamin Nurse is a real person. He was Rebecca Nurse's youngest son and based on his birth date and Melinda Warrens birth date, he would have been 4 years older than Melinda. For those of you who don't know who Rebecca Nurse was, she was around 70 years old when she was falsely accused of being a witch and put do death. Surprisingly she was a very religious woman and her husband was very involved in the church; which is why the accusations against her where such a shock. So here it is. I really hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

><p>1692-Salem, Massachusetts<p>

"I won't do it." The voice came from a young man. He was sitting beside a woman on a tattered love seat. She wore a brown peasant gown with a greenish corset strung up around her bodice. In her arms she cradled a sleeping child of three years. She sighed with a mix of frustration and understanding.

"You must. You know well enough that they're making you do this for the obviousness that we are friends. If you don't do this you very well might burn alongside me. I won't be responsible for your death." She sat up straight.

The man took his turn to sigh. "Melinda. Don't make me do this. I don't have the strength to set the fire beneath your feet. Just run. Escape. You have the power." His voice was growing anxious.

"Benjamin Nurse!" Melinda hissed. "You keep quiet. You know it's not that simple. If I prove them all right Prudence will burn next. I won't do that to my child. 'Witch' they call me. 'Witch', they will not call my baby! You hear me now. You will set my flames and you will not hesitate to do so. I won't have you labeled witch, or the witch lover. You won't shed a tear for me. You will let me go. You'll take Prudence in and you will raise her. You'll teach her what we know. And you'll teach her to be discreet. You'll teach her along with your own daughter Riley. We've followed each other around since childhood." Melinda took Benjamin's hand into her own. They made eye contact and she continued. "You are my secret keeper. My most beloved friend. My twin in spirit. You will do as I ask. I need you to do this. For me. For Prudence. For our kind." Tears flowed down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. She awaited his response.

Tears fell from the man's own eyes as well.

"For you. For Prudence. For our kind. I will do what you have asked. For you are also my secret keeper. My most beloved friend. My twin in spirit." His voice caught. He grabbed her tight in an embrace, careful not to stir the sleeping child. They sat there for a while. Mouth beside ear he said to her, "I will be here when they take you." Melinda pulled back.

In a voice she responded, "No. They will come for me at first light. Before the moon sets I ask you to take Prudence. Take her to watch the sun rise. Keep her far from this place when they take me. Take her to your brother's sister. She won't see me burn." She kissed her sleeping Childs forehead. Benjamin watched the child.

"What will I tell her of her mother?"

"Remind her of the times when we would summon Gramma Charlotte. Then tell her that I had to go stay with her. And that one day, when she's older, she will be able to call upon me. And Benjamin, please leave this awful place."

"By tomorrow's sunset we will be gone." The two continued to talk. And talk. Throughout the night not a minute went by in silence. All things were discussed. Before the sun rose Melinda kissed her daughter goodbye for the final time. Prudence couldn't understand why her mother was crying. And she wouldn't understand until her 13th birthday.

Before the next hour was up the preacher of the town was knocking at the door. Without an answer him and a few other men walked in.

"Melinda Warren. You have been found guilty of being a witch. A servant of Satan. We allowed you to stay with your daughter until your execution. The time has come. Please follow me." She left with the men. Head held high and confidence radiating off her. She withdrew into herself for a majority of the process and didn't awaken herself until she was making eye contact with Benjamin. She was standing on piles of hay. A loud yelling crowd surrounded her. Screaming the most horrible things. She didn't break her concentration with him. She ignored the accusations. Her wrists were bound together twisted awkwardly on the other side of a wooden stake. She promised herself she wouldn't take her eyes off of Benjamin. Then without warning, her surroundings stood still and the voices stopped.

She hissed. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Benjamin had used his power of advanced power empathy to tap into Melinda's powers and use them.

"I couldn't end it like this. Melinda I love you. I should have said it years ago but I couldn't find the strength. And then you married and brought a beautiful daughter into this world. And how could I tell you then? I can't let you leave the world like this." He let go of the torch, which floated in the air frozen, and ran up to Melinda. He kissed her with such passion. And everything was fine after that. All the unsaid words between them were released through one intimate kiss. He ran back to his spot and as the world began to spin again Melinda starred at him shocked and broken. Their connection was there and it was too late. All she could do was stare. Stare into Benjamin's eyes. His soul. She watched as he said something under his breath. Something she couldn't make out. But she knew. Because the moment he stopped, her fear was gone. She felt nothing. Her body was numb. This was the best gift he could give her at the present time. It was the last gift he would ever give her. "I love you." She mouthed.

She smiled at him. Never breaking eye contact. She let all the emotions flow through her. And like slow motion, Benjamin lowered the torch. The first flames were lit and the crowd roared with growing enthusiasm. As the fire grew, eating her from her feet up, not feeling anything and never breaking eye contact with Benjamin, she vowed, "You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones." The crowed got louder, not quite sure what had been said. But Benjamin heard. And he let out a small cry. But he did not cry. He had promised her he wouldn't. Instead, he made a vow of his own. One no one else heard. One that would only be told through his own future generations. One that the Warren line would become aware of when the time was right. He stared back into Melinda's eyes. One lonely tear fell down her round cheek; within a second, her eyes went hollow. Melinda Warren was dead. He felt her presence leave him the moment her heart stopped beating. When Melinda's last breath had escaped her lips the fire had died with a gust of wind. A bone chilling silence swept over the crowd as the noise ceased. Only the sound of a couple babies could be heard crying. Benjamin wouldn't cry now. He continued to stare into Melinda's hollow eyes.

"Oh Melinda. Why didn't you avoid Matthew Tate when I warned you? Warlocks can't love. And they definitely can't love our kind." He sighed, closed his eyes, turned, and walked away.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!:)<p> 


End file.
